Bogarts, Patronus and Amortentia
by Ninja Pookybear
Summary: Lily Luna Potter comes to realize how deep her feelings, for a certain blond haired silver eyed boy really are due to some unexpected situations. (LLP/SHM)
1. My worst fear

Bogarts, Patronus and Amortentia

**Disclaimer : Not Mine. Everything belongs to J. .**

**A/N : All mistakes are mine. Not yet proofread.**

* * *

**Chapter - My Worst fear**

The morning was warm with the sun shining brightly outside and birds chirping and engaging in their own games and fun. But in all this cheerfulness there was one person who wasn't feeling so disgustingly happy.

Me.

So today we are going to face Bogarts. Really I was more curios than terrified about what my greatest fear is. **But** facing that in front of fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors wasn't something I was really looking forward to. And that my friend is the reason why I am dreading to go to this class today.

So right now I'm sitting in the great hall at the Gryffindor table along with Ray (Rayana) Longbottom and Hugo Weasely my best friends who currently were making cow eyes at each other. Yuck.

"Really you both are going to act like this so early in the morning." I said but they both merely shrugged and continued their activities. "Geez get a room, too much mushy-mushy!" and made gagging sounds. Hugo rolled his eyes at me and jerked his head towards the Slytherin table where currently my dear brother Albus was engaged in a conversation with his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. I sighed which the other two occupants of the table obviously heard.

"When are you going to tell him?" asked Ray.

"Never" I replied.

So it was a well known fact that I had a massive crush on my brother's best friend. Okay maybe not well known because apart from Ray and Hugo only Rose and Fred knew about it and they had been threatened again and again to keep their mouth shut. So what if I had a crush on him, it's not like I wrote our names together with small pink hearts around, in all my notebooks. That was just disturbing and I hate those types of girls. I figured that it's just a crush and soon it won't be a crush. Merlin I'm not making sense!

_It's just a crush. I'll pass._

That was the mantra I kept repeating whenever I was around him. Which was a lot these days, can't really avoid my brother now can I? And those two are sort of like a package deal. I sighed again and turned my attention to my friends. "I'll meet you in class."

"But we still have 15 minutes" replied Hugo

"I wanted to talk to Teddy before class."

Hugo nodded and Ray shrugged. With a quick goodbye I was out of the hall walking towards DADA. Since Voldemorts death the curse on the position of DADA teacher had been lifted. Since two years that post is occupied by my god brother Teddy Lupin. He is a great teacher, completely unbiased and his classes were fun. Some people said that his teaching methods reminded them of his father Remus Lupin.

As I was mulling over these thoughts I found that I had arrived. With a short knock and an invitation from him to come in I was inside the class facing Teddy. He was sitting on his chair with stacks of paper on his desk which he was grading. His bright blue hair was sticking up with bags under his eyes. He may not be a werewolf but during full moons he's more tired and angry looking. He gets irritated more easily those days.

"So…" I started but stopped short at his expression. He looked, Amused?

"It's about today's lesson isn't it?" he asked. Really that guy knows me as good as my father. They both always know what's on my mind.

"What if it's something really horrible? Or really creepy. Or what if…" but I was cut short as he motioned to sit down. So I did what he asked and sat down at the chair opposite to him and he waved his wand and two cups of tea appeared in front of us. Even though I just had breakfast I still accepted the cup offered to me and with a deep sigh sipped the tea and instantly found myself calming down. So maybe the fear of facing my worst fear was catching up with me. But can you blame me?

"What's really bothering you Lills ? It's not really the Bogart right because as far as I know…" he trailed of motioning his hand so that I continue.

"No it's not. Not that exactly anyways. I don't want people to see my worst fear. I can face them I know I can but still I don't want everybody to know. You remember what happened during Albus' turn? The rumors spread like wildfire. I don't want to face _them_" I finished.

Teddy looked at me curiously and I fought the urge to squirm under his gaze. "Lily I can give you a big speech about how people talk, that it doesn't matter, ignore them and what not. But I won't do that because when I faced a Bogart for the first time, similar thoughts were running through my mind too. If you want my advice, then just take a deep breath and say the incantation. Forget about everything else. We'll deal with it one at a time. As for rumors and gossip, I thought you'd be used to it by now. We can't avoid, stop it or escape from it so just face it head on."

"I suppose" I muttered weakly.

By the time I finished the tea and our talk the bell rung signaling the start of the class. I walked out of the class and waited outside the door for others.

_He's right, it's just one class and how bad can it be anyways? People will forget 'bout it in no time._

* * *

**A/N:** So new story, new plot and I'll try updating it as frequently as possible. Also I need a beta… so anyone interested in helping please msg me =)

Oh and Rayana is Neville and Luna's daughter.

Hugo is Ron and Padma's son and Rose their daughter.

Scorpius is Draco and Hermione's son. They also have a daughter who I'll introduce in later chapters.

Also please review as I'd like to know what you think about this story and tell me honestly should I continue it?


	2. Now out in the open!

Bogarts, Patronus and Amortentia

**Disclaimer: Only the plot belongs to me.**

**Authors Note: All mistakes are mine. The chapter is not yet proofread.**

Chapter – Now out in the open

* * *

_He's right, it's just one class and how bad can it be anyways? People will forget 'bout it in no time._

* * *

5th year students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin house started approaching the doors of DADA and once I spotted my friends I went over to them and together we entered the class along with the rest of the students.

Noticing his students Teddy addressed his class "Today as I had told you last class, we'll be studying or more like facing a Bogart. As I have already explained about them to you all, let's not waste any more time and start this class. Form a line please.

Yes very good. Now remember the incantation Riddikulus. And visualize.

Let's start. Up you go Leo." With that said Leo Nott of Slytherin who was in the front of the line stepped forward and Teddy opened the cupboard which contained the Bogart. As soon as the door opened in front of us was a large dog which looked more like a giant wolf came towards Leo growling at him and baring his yellow sharp canines. Leo started trembling a little but gained his composure quickly which all the Slytherins were famous for and said the incantation and the Wolf-dog turned into a pink puppy barking and wagging its tail adorably.

"Very good Leo next-" and so it continued. People went up faced their fears and soon it was my turn

"Lily" as I heard my name and stepped forward the Bogart which now was a sock puppet with large bug eyes began changing shape. At the end of the transformation stood a girl of 5'4 of height with long straight auburn hair which reached her hips and startling green eyes.

My Bogart was me.

The girl in front of me looked like me but still she was different. She had a cruel edge to her face.

She looked evil. A sneer graced her face and she was glaring at me fiercely from the moment she transformed.

"Well, well, well look what we got here. Lily Luna Potter" she spat. There was a collective audible intake of breath. At the opposite end of the room near the cupboard I could see Teddy tense a bit but when he saw that I was looking at him he quickly schooled his features and gave me a subtle nod reassuring me. I turned my gaze towards the Bogart who now was scowling in my direction.

"Still at Hogwarts I see, wonder why they haven't kicked you out yet? What no response?" she mocked

"You're not even pretty like Victoire, Dominique or Rose. Neither are you smart like Lucy, Albus and Teddy. You're not charming like Louis, Molly or Fred. You're not even fun to be around like James, Hugo and Roxanne." Said Bogart Me, giving me the deadliest glare possible.

"You're not talented.

Why do you even bother?

You're pathetic.

Boring." She said in a sing-song voice circling around me taunting me with her cold harsh words glaring at me the whole time. I didn't want to believe her but it soon became clear that my Bogart was my innermost insecurities about myself. Wow she's right I really am pathetic! And now all of my innermost insecurities are in front of everyone, my greatest fear.

"Nobody likes you. Everybody tolerates you because you're The Harry Potter's daughter. How delusional can you be silly girl? Your father would be so disappointed in you. He always wishes that you were never born.

Oh yes.

Even your mother feels that way. Hell your whole family is so sick of you."

Silence followed her words everybody was shocked by what they were witnessing in front of their very eyes. I could already imagine what they all were thinking. Some would think that I'm depressed. Some might even think that I'm downright Barmy. But her torment wasn't finished yet she then said something that really struck a nerve.

"You think he'll ever notice you? Are you that oblivious or just plain Dumb? Have you ever looked at yourself? Why would any boy ever notice you let alone Sc-" but I cut her off screaming at her to shut up.

She laughed menacingly at my outburst and continued "Do you even realize how angry Albus will be with you once he knows who you're so disgustingly in love with. Ooh! I can just picture how James and Albus will rant and rave. They'll be so mad! Oh yeah, they won't tolerate this. They'll beat him to pulp just like last-"

But she never got to complete her sentence as at that time I mustered up all my Gryffindor courage and said "Riddikulus" pointing my wand at the Bogart me who immediately morphed into a giant blue rubber ducky with black and red polka dot which mooed like a cow.

Facing your fears my A$$. At least my imagination is good.

This is so embarrassing, more so this is just disturbing. My worst fear is my conscience, my insecurities.

What the hell!

The sound of the bell ringing relieved some of my tension. Now at least I can go and wallow in self-pity in some dark dingy corner of the castle. I started to move towards the doors but froze at the voice which was addressing me.

"Lily. Stay back Please there's something I wish to discuss with you" I heard teddy say as students began shuffling out of the class some of them throwing me sympathetic glances and murmuring among themselves. I can just picture it; it's definitely going to be bigger than 'the Albus Fiasco'.

Hugo too stayed back but I reassured him that I was alright. With a nervous look in teddy's direction he nodded and game me a brief hug and went out the doors. With a sigh I shook my head to clear it of the hurtful words I had heard moments ago. I felt tired already. I turned around to face teddy noticing the worry etched so clearly on his face. His hair had turned pure white and his eyes startling blue. I braced myself for whatever speech he was going to give me when it was clear that we were going to have 'The Discussion'.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So….. How was it? Too much Or not enough? Tell me what you think :)

Also how was this idea of the Bogart? Let me know. Oh yeah and anybody interested to beta the chapters please message me.

Don't forget to review (=


	3. Family sleepover

Bogarts, Patronus and Amortentia

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me.**

**Authors Note: All mistakes are mine. The chapter is not yet proofread.**

* * *

**Chapter – Family Sleepover**

_I braced myself for whatever speech he was going to give me when it was apparent that we were going to have 'The Discussion'._

* * *

After Teddy talked or more like comforted me I made my way to my other classes. By lunch time most of the 5th year knew about the events of DADA and the results were not good. So not good. Everywhere I went whispers followed, some people even blatantly pointed at me and snickered like Kindergarten children. In short I was sick of it but as Teddy had said there wasn't anything I could do about it. But I was reassured that Hugo and Ray supported me no matter what the situation. Their support gave me the strength to continue going even when people weren't so subtle in their name callings and jokes.

They say that kids can be mean. They forgot that teenagers acting like kids can be meaner.

The week after 'The Bogart Incident' I had Prefect duty in the seventh floor corridor. Just my luck that I had to do this week's duty with my brother Albus the 7th year Slytherin prefect.

Perfect.

I had avoided him all week, he tried to corner me a few times but with the help of Hugo, Ray or any other of my friends I managed to escape him. All wasted efforts as I now had to spend time with him, alone where nobody would be able to help me escape his interrogation. Just what I needed after such an _awesome week_.

I know I was being bitchy. And I also know that Albus just cares about me and what happened has him worried and almost all of my family. This week I got more letters than combined the whole year from the entire Weasely-Potter-Malfoy-Longbottom clan.

Good people but they worry too much alas who am I to complain when_ oh never mind_. What happened wasn't normal. And secretly I was a little relieved that they cared so much about me. This episode proves another thing by the way, this family gossips too much. I mean how the hell did they know what happened last Monday by the following morning. Gossip-mongers I tell you.

But I'm getting distracted. Okay back to the point. After reassuring separately and the stress here is on separately everyone only Albus was left, the one person who I was constantly avoiding and with good reason.

Out of everyone I was most scared of Al, Dad and James reaction. I was really surprised when I got dad's letter. On some level I always believed that I was a disappointment to him. He told me in the letter repeatedly that, that wasn't the case and that he was proud of me and I do believe him but it's just that in a family as big as ours, with so many extra ordinary and talented people I always felt a little like a loser sometimes.

When I got James letter saying that he loved me just like I was and I shouldn't underestimate myself so much I got to thinking that maybe it is true. Not the me being completely useless part but that maybe I do have a very low opinion of myself. Maybe I'm thinking too much. Well can't help it anymore.

I mused a little more on these thought as I climbed the stairs to go the Seventh floor. Albus was patiently waiting for me there. I smiled weakly at him and he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I know what you're trying to do" he greeted.

I played the innocent card and stared at him while smiling sweetly and said "what am I doing?"

"You're avoiding me Lills"

Busted.

I sighed heavily and we started walking in an uncomfortable silence. 5 minutes down 55 more minutes to go.

Yay.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It's not really a big deal Al"

"Yeah right" Al snorted.

"I'm not comfortable talking about it"

"Figures" he said after a few more minutes of silence we rounded another corner and Al spoke again "you know that when you sent those letters to everyone telling them that you're alright they; didn't really believe you."

"But I AM fine" I stomped but realized how childish that looked and blushed a little. Albus chuckled as if my stomping proved some he had tried to make.

"Sure you are just like you are the most amazing liar in the family. You're a rotten liar and its time that you come to terms with this fact" he jibed smirking an all too Slytherin smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and nearly walked into him when he stopped abruptly in the corridor in front of a huge door.

"Watch it" I exclaimed and then realized where we were or more precisely in front of which room we were standing. Room of Requirement.

"After you" Al gestured to me his hands moving in a sweeping kind of motion urging me to enter the room. I looked at him curiously then just shrugged and did as he wanted me to do.

I opened the heavy door an inch and peered inside. Some commotion could be heard from inside which further piqued my interest. Was there a party today? Which house or is it one of those house unity things? Surely I would have remembered if there was any event being held especially if Albus is involved in it?

I shook my head and took a step inside only to be engulfed by a chorus of voices all saying the same thing.

**"Sleepover"**

* * *

**A/N:** So new story new plot and I'll try updating it as often as possible. Also I need a beta… so anyone interested in helping please msg me =)

Thanks to all those who reviewed the earlier chapters. ;)

Please review as I'd like to know what you think about this story and tell me honestly should I continue it? Please review!


	4. Night Out

Bogarts, Patronus and Amortentia

**Disclaimer: The characters and most of the other things do not belong to me except the plot.**

**Authors Note: All mistakes are mine. The chapter is not yet proofread.**

Chapter – Night Out

_She shook her head and took a step inside and was immediately engulfed by a chorus of voices all saying the same thing._

"_Sleepover"_

* * *

Albus entered after me and firmly shut the door behind him which disappeared soon after. I gazed at my cousins skeptically, Weasely family sleepover were not uncommon when we were small but after Fred and James started Hogwarts the frequency of these monthly night outs diminished. There was a point where none of us were enthusiastic anymore about the idea of being cramped up in a tent or a room with all of our cousins as we grew up and eventually grew apart. There isn't really any animosity between all us but we all have formed our own little groups and we all tend to stick to them. It's been almost 6 years since I last had a sleepover that too with everyone in attendance (at least willingly that is). At this thought I can't help but feel that it's a setup most likely to drill me with question about what had happened. But as soon as that thought entered my mind I shunned it. My family can be downright Slytherin sneaky at times but they won't do something on such a grand scale. Right?

What's more was that those who had even graduated and moved away started their lives and focused on their careers were here today. Roxanne grinned cheekily and came to stand by my side as Al made his way over to Rose to sit with her and started chatting with Dominique and Hugo who were there as well.

"You like?" Roxie asked as she draped her arm on my shoulders and we started to make our way towards the sofas.

"It's-" I stated but before I could finish my reply we were already sitting in a large squishy black chair. James who had engulfed me in a bear hug as soon as I sat down and had cut of my sentence spoke after releasing me and leaving me completely out of breath

"So it's been a long time coming don't you think?"

"We haven't done this since that summer at the burrow" I replied smiling slightly at the memory.

He too smiled a little at that. "Yeah, I missed you a lot this year. Nobody to bother me all day long you know" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him but my smile widened nonetheless. James after graduation had started training for professional quidditch he always believed that if he wanted to achieve something it would be all on his own and not because who our father is. After a few month of training he was selected as the chaser for Puddlemere United as a reserve. He was happy by this, because this meant that he had to earn his way in.

I could never be more proud of him. Being the children of Harry Potter or even being remotely related to him had its quirks just like it had its downsides.

I was again beginning to get lost in my thought again when someone cleared their throat -rather loudly too- and called everyone to attention.

"So it has been a few years since we last met like this and I think that it's about time that we restarted the tradition" Victoire spoke in her melodic voice looking serene and beautiful as usual sitting beside her Fiancé Teddy.

"We can't do it every month but we can meet up once in a while?" Fred asked everyone. There were collective murmurs of acceptance from the Weasely clan and Lucy the resident Bookworm of our family jumped up and went to another corner of the room. Louis and Molly too stood up and followed her. After a few minutes the three came back with bottles of butterbeer and lots of snack and packets of chips. Total unhealthy stuff. Teddy went up to them and helped them carry the stuff to the large coffee table that was sitting in the centre of the chairs and sofas. Meanwhile Dom and Roxie too went to that corner and came back carrying four stacks of pizza boxes each.

"Oh good, I'm really hungry" exclaimed Hugo as people started grabbing the bottles of the drink and munching on the food present on the table.

"When are you not hungry?" I teased.

It was a well know fact in the family that the Weasely appetite was something not to be messed with. Whenever one of us is hungry it's better for everyone that we get presented with food immediately or the consequences- more like our mood swings- get difficult to deal with. Once everyone had a bite or two- more like we all scoffed down half the food and drinks- the conversations picked up again.

But unfortunately for me those conversations all turned to me and the DADA class incident. I dodged a few questions until Teddy (that traitor!) of all people asked me the question I was hoping to avoid the most, "Who's the guy Lills?" straight to the point. Huh now it definitely feels like a set up.

"What do mean?" I replied.

"Well as your family we love you a lot so we'd just like to know who was the guys the Bogart was talking about?"

Yeah another thing about my family, they absolutely lack any sort of tact. As if I'll tell them the truth.

"Can we please not talk about it?" I reply quietly

"But Lills-" Albus started only to be cut off by Hugo. Have I ever mentioned that he's my favorite cousin?

"Leave her alone guys" he said in his best impression of Grandma glaring at them all which then left no room for argument. James and Al still kept shooting me glances but they knew better than to cross Hugo when he was in Grandma-state. Yes he is my favorite.

Fred and Rose too look at me weirdly but I keep my face free of emotion. If they suspected something (which I'm sure they did) they kept quiet about it. I won't be surprised if they figure out that the person the Bogart was talking about was Scorpius. After they both knew I had a crush on him but they figured that I'll eventually get over it. I hope they're right; I don't want things to get too complicated. Especially with the way Albus gets around the boys I go out with. Not that Scor and I will ever date. But regardless of that it'll be better if I don't like him like that anymore.

* * *

**Authors note : **Short update, but my school has started so I won't be able to update as often as I wish I could. Thanks again to those who reviewed :)


End file.
